Mission Status : Failed  Accomplished?
by Arisa Akaike
Summary: Misi tingkat C diterima oleh Tim 7! Sasuke yang menyimpan rasa pada Naruto, harus rela Naruto dijadikan umpan pada penyelundup yang mesum! Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke? Bagaimana kelanjutan misi itu? Berhasilkah Sasuke mendapatkan Naruto? Atau sebaliknya?


Kembali ke rate M!

Kali ini, Risa bikin setting cerita seperti yang Kishimoto-sensei pake.

Jadi ada Jurus Ninja, Konoha, Hokage, dan Team 7!

Tapi disini nggak ada BakOro! Huh! Baka Orochimaru! XP

Terus, anggap saja Sakura udah menyerah soal Sasuke dan berevolusi menjadi Fujoshi XD

O iya, buat yang pada punya Facebook, Add Risa ya!

Arisa Akaike!

E-Mail : .com

Add ya!

**Title : Mission Status = Failed/Accomplished?**

**Author : Arisa Akaike**

**Fandom : NARUTO**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : M**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

"Yak! Latihan hari ini selesai! Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya!" Kakashi menepuk tangannya sekali, merebut perhatian ketiga anggota tim 7.

"Hn," Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya ke batang sebuah pohon yang cukup rimbun.

"Akhirnya! Aku lelah sekali!" Sakura menyeka keringat didahi lebarnya dan duduk diatas rumput hijau yang menyelimuti lapangan tempat mereka latihan tadi.

"Aah! Aku belum puas! Aku harus lebih kuat, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto berteriak dari atas dahan pohon yang sedang disandari oleh Sasuke. Beberapa helai daun gugur saat Naruto meloncat-loncat kesal. Sasuke melirik keatasnya, tempat dimana Naruto berada.

"Hm, aku salut atas ketekunanmu, Naruto. Tapi, kalau kau terus melakukan itu kau bisa-"

"Wuaaah!"

"Hah!"

_BLUGH!_

"Kau...! Dasar Dobe! Perhatikan keadaan dimana kau berpijak! Dasar bodoh!" Sasuke langsung memarahi Naruto... yang ada diatas tangannya, alias gendongannya. Sasuke sempat terpana melihat pipi Naruto yang merona.

"Te-te-te-teme! Turunkan aku!" Naruto berontak diatas tangan Sasuke.

"Dobe! Jangan bergerak-gerak! Nanti kita... Aah!"

_BRUGH! __***KISSU***_

"Gwaaaah! _Second Kiss_kuuu! Brengsek kau, Temeeee! Belum puaskah kau sudah merebut Ciuman Pertamaku? Aaaargh!"

"Heh, yang menyebabkan ini semua pada awalnya itu kamu, Dobe!"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menangkapku!"

"Siapa suruh kau berada diatasku?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk berdiri dibawahku, tahu!"

"Dengar, Dobe. Aku berhak untuk berdiri dimana saja aku mau dan aku TIDAK punya kewajiban untuk mendengar bahkan menuruti suruhanmu, mengerti?" Sasuke berbicara sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat didepan wajah Naruto.

"A-a-a-aku juga sama! A-aku tidak harus melakukan apa yang kau suruh, Teme!"

"Che, Dobe. Hanya bisa meniru apa yang orang katakan. Benar-benar tidak kreatif."

"I-itu... UUUUUGH! Kau benar-benar brengsek!"

"Hn, karena tidak bisa membalas, kau langsung memaki. Hn."

"Aaargh!" Naruto menghentakkan kaki dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

**SASUKE POV**

Dobe, Dobe, Dobe... Lihatlah wajahmu yang sedang kesal itu. Sungguh memperkuat keinginanku untuk menggodamu. Tahukah kau bahwa selama ini aku selalu membuatmu kesal agar perhatianmu hanya untukku? Aku terus berlatih agar selalu selangkah lebih maju darimu. Untuk apa? Agar aku bisa membuktikan bahwa aku pantas menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menjagamu.

Ingat saat di kelas dulu? Kau tahu kenapa aku kesal saat kau ada didepanku? Karena aku jengkel melihatmu duduk jauh dariku. Kenapa kau mau begitu saja menyerahkan tempat duduk yang seharusnya untukmu kepada gadis yang menjengkelkan? Kau tak tahu betapa sebenarnya aku berterimakasih pada seseorang yang mendorongmu sehingga aku mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu.

Saat melawan Haku? Aku berusaha melindungimu. Aku merasa tenang saat kau memeluk tubuhku. Aku rela mati saat itu juga. Aku bahagia mati dipelukanmu yang hangat. Meski tubuhku merasakan pilu, tapi hatiku bahagia. Ah, coba kalau kau ingat kembali saat Baka-Aniki datang untuk membawamu. Betapa panik dan cemasnya hatiku saat mengetahui itu. Saat aku berhasil menemukanmu, kulihat kau seolah terpaku melihatnya. Bukan melihatku.

Aku sangat malu saat kau melihatku dengan begitu mudahnya dikalahkan oleh Itachi. Aku malu saat mengetahui bahwa kau yang menolongku. Di Rumah Sakit... Dobe, kenapa bukan kau yang menemaniku disana? Aku sangat senang apabila seandainya kau ada disana, mengupaskanku apel, dan menyuapkannya kemulutku. Apa kau tak mau karena aku lemah? Dan satu kejadian yang membuatku lebih terkejut... Kau lebih kuat dariku. Aku tak ingin dirimu melindungiku. Aku ingin aku yang melindungimu, menjagamu... Karena aku...

...Aku mencintaimu, Naruto...

"Sasuke-kun!"

Hah?

**END OF SASUKE POV**

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan mata Sasuke. Sasuke tersentak kaget dan lamunannya buyar.

"...Apa?"

"Dari tadi kau memandangi Naruto terus... Ah~ Jangan-jangan kau..." terpampang senyum fujoshi diwajah Sakura.

"A-aku apa?"

"Wah~ Wajah Sasuke-kun memerah~ Lucu~!"

"Be-berisik!"

"Maa~ Maa~ Sasuke-kun~! Kau Menyukai Naruto, Ne~?"

"Ap-! Dasar bodoh! Tentu tidak!"

"Wajahmu tak bisa berbohong, Sasuke-kun! Merah seperti kepiting rebus saus tomat! Akui saja!"

"Iya, Baiklah! Aku menyukai Naruto, puas?"

"Belum~"

"Hah?"

"Nyatakan perasaanmu padanya, Sasuke-kun!"

"...Che," Sasuke mendengus dan berlalu meninggalkan Sakura dengan wajah merah dan panas.

"Berjuanglah, Sasuke-kun!" batin Sakura.

**-Keesokan Harinya-**

"Teme! Dasar lamban! Cepat! Kakashi-sensei sudah menunggu kita!" Naruto berteriak-teriak didepan rumah Sasuke.

"Naruto, aku akan ke lapangan duluan. Kalian menyusul nanti, ya! Ja ne!" Sakura berlari meninggalkan Naruto sambil melambai padanya sekali.

"Hah? I... Iya! Temeeee! Cepaaat!" Naruto masih terus berteriak.

"Che, Dobe. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir Kakashi sedang menunggu kita? Yang ada justru kita yang menunggu Jounin brengsek itu," Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Naruto, dan sukses membuat Naruto tersentak kaget.

"Teme! Jangan mengagetkanku!"

"...Dimana Sakura?"

"Dia sudah pergi duluan. Tumben sekali kau mencarinya?"

"Sudahlah. Ayo," Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto dan menariknya pelan, mengajak untuk berjalan bersama.

'_Hn. Kali ini ia bisa berguna. Bagus sekali, Sakura,'_ batin Sasuke senang.

**-Di **_**Training Field**_**-**

"Ah~ Kalian sudah datang! Hm?" Sakura melambai lalu memandang Sasuke dan Naruto dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hm~? Kenapa kalian... bergandengan tangan~?" Sakura memasang wajah (pura-pura) tidak tahu.

"Gyaaah! Teme! Sejak kapan kau menggenggam tanganku!" Naruto cepat-cepat melepas genggaman dari Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah, tentu saja. Sekilas, tersirat kekecewaan diwajah tampan Sasuke.

**-3 jam kemudian-**

"Halooo! Wah, sudah datang semuanya, ya?" sapa Kakashi.

"TELAAAAAAAAT!"

"Maaf, maaf. Nah, sebagai permintaan maaf, aku punya misi untuk kalian besok."

"Misi? Misi apa, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Misi tingkat C. Nah, istirahat yang cukup untuk hari ini, besok akan kujelaskan rincinya."

Kakashipun pergi dengan menyisakan kepulan asap, meninggalkan ketiga anggota timnya yang melongo. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah capek-capek menunggu selama 3 jam, yang memanggil justru langsung pergi! Ingin rasanya mereka cabik-cabik jounin yang satu itu.

"Hei, daripada kita diam disini, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kawasan pertokoan Konoha?" tanya Sakura.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja lebih menyenangkan jika menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang kita sayangi, 'kan? Sasuke?" Sakura mengerlingkan matanya kearah Sasuke.

Mengerti maksud Sakura, Sasuke menyeringai kecil, "Yah, kupikir aku setuju."

"He? Bahkan Teme yang benci keramaian pun...? Tak apalah! Ayo!"

**-Di Wilayah Pertokoan Konoha-**

Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan. Sesekali Sakura berteriak histeris saat melihat sebuah benda yang lucu. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Naruto. Tiba-tiba, Ino datang dan membawa Sakura pergi untuk masalah wanita, belanja.

"Yah, kenapa aku ditinggal berdua dengan..."

"Maksudmu, kau tidak senang jika bersamaku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu! Tapi... Aku bukannya tidak senang... tapi... aku tidak... tidak... Um..."

"Hn, Dobe."

"A... Apa?"

"Mau makan? Aku yang traktir."

"Sungguh? Waaai~ Ayo, Teme!" Naruto mencengkeram lengan Sasuke.

Kemudian, Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke dan membawanya berlari dengan membabibuta. Saking semangatnya, kaki Sasuke tidak berpijak diatas tanah a.k.a. melayang secara horizontal. Beberapa saat kemudian, sampailah mereka didepan Ichiraku Ramen yang dengan indahnya memajang tulisan 'TUTUP'. Semangat Naruto yang sudah mencapai puncak, langsung hancur bahkan melebihi dasar semangatnya.

"Ra-ra-ra-ra-ra... Ramen... ku..." Naruto jatuh terduduk.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Kau tidak tahu tempat makan yang lain?"

"Tahu, sih..."

Merekapun berjalan dan sampai didepan cafe _'La Venue, Home of all Sweetness'_. Sasuke menelan ludah saat melihat kata _'Sweetness'_. Bagi pembenci manis seperti Sasuke, kata itu adalah kata paling laknat. Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto. Terlihat mata Naruto berbinar-binar memandangi cafe itu. Tidak bisa menolak? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak ingin melihat wajah bahagia orang yang dicinta? Siapa mau kehilangan waktu berdua bersama yang dicinta? Sasuke? _You must be kidding me_!

"...Disini?" tanya Sasuke dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Naruto.

"...Baiklah."

Masuklah mereka berdua kedalam cafe itu. Sasuke bersyukur karena tak ada lagi meja kosong kecuali meja bernama _'Date Table'_. Naruto sempat pucat melihat meja itu, tapi apa boleh buat? Akhirnya mereka... atau mungkin lebih cocok dikatakan Naruto memesankan 2 _Honeypie_ dan 2 cangkir kopi. Bisa dilihat, ekspresi Sasuke seperti anak kecil yang minum obat puyer _*Tahu obat puyer? Itu lho, obat bubuk dalem kertas yang dilipet trus minumnya diencerin pake 1 sendok aer. Rasanya... Wuih... PAHIT BANGETTT! Ehem... Err... Lanjutin bacanya, ya?*_. Wajahnya seperti menelan makanan terpahit didunia, padahal jelas-jelas yang ia makan adalah makanan manis.

'_Ugh... Makanan apa ini! Aaargh! Demi Naruto, aku harus bisa!'_ batin Sasuke, mati-matian mengunyah makanan itu. Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan raut wajah Sasuke, mulai mengerti maksud dari wajah tampan itu.

"Hei, Teme. Kalau kau tidak suka, berikan saja padaku!" Naruto mengulurkan tangan.

"...Kalau begitu, berikan kopimu padaku."

"Boleh."

Merekapun bertukar makanan.

'_Ini... Ciuman Tidak Langsung...?'_ Sasuke mulai meminum seteguk kopi milik Naruto.

'_...!'_

"BHUUUH!" Sasuke menyemburkan kopi dalam mulutnya. Yah, karena...

"Dobe! Berapa bongkah gula kau masukkan disini!"

"Err... Sepuluh...?"

Sasuke mematung- atau lebih tepatnya membatu. Twitch-twitch merah muncul dikepalanya, entah mengapa. Saya tidak ingin menanggapi aura gelap Sasuke, jadi... lebih baik saya kabur saja!

**-Keesokan Harinya-**

Seperti biasa, Kakashi terlambat. Kepulan asap kemarahan keluar dari kepala ketiga anggota tim 7.

"Nah, misi untuk hari ini sebagian besar melibatkan kau, Naruto."

"Aku?"

"Ya, terutama kemampuanmu berubah menjadi wanita."

"Oiroke no Jutsu-ku?"

"Praktekkan sekarang, (pst) kalau bisa tidak usah memakai pakaian..." perkataan Kakashi itu langsung ditanggapi dengan hujan kunai dari Sasuke dan pukulan dahsyat dari Sakura.

'_Che, hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya telanjang. Kalau aku belum melihatnya, maka kau tidak boleh melihatnya... selamanya!'_ teriak Sasuke didalam hati.

"Yosh! _Oiroke no Jutsu_!"

**BOFF!**

"Hm, bagus sekali. Terutama dibagian ini."

_GYUP!_

"Hiii?"

**PLAK!**

**BUAGH!**

**BUGH!**

**JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!**

**DHUAR!**

"_**GOKAKYUU NO JUTSU!"**_

**BWOOSH!**

"_**PENGHANCUR GUNUNG!"**_

**JGARR!**

Ehem. Cukup sudah perkelahian GaJe ini. Hampir 2/3 bagian lapangan hancur setelah perkelahian yang berawal dari tangan nakal Kakashi yang meremas payudara Naruto (wanita). Akibat insiden pelecehan itu, Naruto kembali ke wujud semula. Sasuke mendengus lega dan sesekali menatap tajam pada Kakashi.

"Kita bertugas menguak penyelundupan ramuan ninja yang bisa kita tahu, penyelundupan berarti ilegal. Komplotan penyelundup ramuan ninja ini kemungkinan sangat ahli dalam menyelundupkan barang selundupannya. Namun, kita memiliki satu petunjuk agar mereka terpancing untuk keluar dari tempat rahasia mereka," jelas Kakashi.

"Apa itu, sensei?"

"Mereka menyukai bocah dibawah umur seperti kalian ini," kata Kakashi dan kontan membuat Sakura dan Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Maksud sensei... _Pedophilia_?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, seperti itulah."

"...Kalau mereka memang kelainan, kenapa kau menyururuh Naruto bertugas sebagai umpan? Kenapa bukan Sakura yang jelas-jelas perempuan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena... kupikir Naruto lebih manis daripada Sakura maupun kau," Kakashi tersenyum. Twitch merah menampakkan dirinya didahi lebar Sakura.

"HE?" Naruto gelagapan, itu pujian atau ejekan yang mengatainya seperti perempuan?

"Hahaha, alasan lainnya karena mereka _Gay Pedophilia,_"

"Apa itu? Aku baru dengar."

"Artinya mereka menyukai bocah yang sejenis dengan mereka," perkataan Kakashi yang ini membuat Sasuke merasakan adanya tanda bahaya.

"Masalah lain yang paling berbahaya adalah, _Oiroke no Jutsu_ milik Naruto merupakan jurus merubah wujud, dan pasti punya batas waktu tertentu untuk membuat sang pengguna jurus kembali ke wujud semula. Karena itu, bisa fatal apabila ia berubah saat masih ditengah misi. Belum lagi apabila cakra yang Naruto pakai sampai habis," jelas Kakashi serius. Naruto menelan ludah.

"Karena itu, aku memiliki cara simpel untuk menanggulanginya. Dengan cara... berubah wujud tanpa menggunakan jurus merubah wujud," lanjut Kakashi.

"Hah?"

"Iya, begini caranya," Kakashi menarik lengan Naruto dan dengan cepat membungkusnya menggunakan sebuah gulungan dan membuka gulungan itu dengan cepat pula. Dan Naruto berubah! Err... mungkin hanya pakaiannya saja. Yukata kuning cerah dengan motif bunga matahari yang hanya sebatas setengah paha Naruto yang mulus melekat di tubuh mungil Naruto. Sepatu ninja berwarna biru tergantikan oleh bakiak kayu yang menghias kaki mungil Naruto. Sepasang telinga rubah terpampang manis dikepalanya yang dihiasi helaian rambut kuning keemasan. 9 ekor rubah terlihat jelas di... ehm... pantatnya yang terbalut yukata. _*Mau lihat seperti apa? Go ke link Facebook disini : _.?fbid=105374979530783&set=a.105374929530788.7190.100001748438887_ (Gambar sendiri, tuh. Kalo jelek maaf, ya? Jangan lupa comment!)*_

Mata Sakura berbinar-binar dan memotret Naruto dengan antusias. Mungkin saja bisa laku dijual pada Naruto FC, Fujoshi maupun Fudanshi. Itu kalau Sasuke tidak mengambil kameranya dan mencetak foto itu untuk dirinya saja. Yah, tak salah apabila dicoba dulu, 'kan? Apalagi keuntungannya bisa digunakan untuk membeli barang-barang bagus... atau kamera dengan resolusi lebih tinggi untuk digunakan sebagai pengabadi momen yaoi.

Sasuke termangu, terbelalak tak percaya melihat penampilan Naruto. Ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri kemudian mencari pohon terdekat untuk mimisan dengan bebas tanpa menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai lelaki yang kuat. Hanya saja, menurut Sasuke ini terlalu...

'_Na... ruto..? Itu... ini... terlalu manis! Terlalu imut! Aku ingin melahapnya! Akh! Apa ini? DARAH! Aku terlambat!'_

"Te-teme! Kau kenapa? Hidungmu berdarah!" kata Naruto panik.

"Dobe! Penampilan macam apa itu- Ukh!" kata Sasuke sambil terus menutupi hidungnya.

'_Dasar Sasuke. Kapan ia bisa jujur didepan Naruto? Huh...'_ Sakura membatin lalu mendengus.

"Bu-bukan aku yang memakaikannya! I-i-ini gara-gara Kakashi-sensei! Akupun... akupun tak ingin berpenampilan memalukan seperti ini!" wajah Naruto sangat merah, "Ini sangat memalukan! Lepaskan baju ini, sensei!"

'_Ah... Jangan...! Dasar mulut bodoh! Seandainya aku bisa memujinya!' _Sasuke mengutuk mulutnya sendiri.

"Tidak bisa, Naruto. Kau harus memakainya sampai misi ini selesai," kata Kakashi yang disambut oleh berbagai ekspresi berbeda dari ketiga anggota timnya.

'_Syukurlah...'_ batin Sasuke.

"Huuuh..! Menyebalkan! Dan... memalukan!" Naruto melipat tangannya didepan dada dengan wajah kesal. Oh, jangan lupa dengan rona merah yang tampil jelas dipipinya. Akibat yang ditimbulkan? Volume darah yang dikeluarkan Sasuke bertambah, tentu saja.

"Naruto, untuk misi kali ini kau harus bersikap lebih manis dan... ehem, '_mengundang_' agar dapat memancing target. Selengkapnya akan kuceritakan nanti," jelas Kakashi dan disambut Naruto dengan anggukan ragu, "Nah, karena semua persiapan selesai, ayo kita langsung ke lokasi!"

**-Di Lokasi yang berupa Hutan Lebat-**

Tim 7 tengah berembuk di balik pohon yang cukup aman untuk dipakai sebagai tempat membuat rencana. Kakashi menggunakan setangkai ranting untuk digunakan membuat gambar denah dan formasi yang akan mereka gunakan. Perbincangan mereka terlihat sangat serius, apalagi saat ketiga anggota tim menampilkan ekspresi pucat akibat apa yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi. Sepertinya saat itu Kakashi memberitahukan fakta mengerikan apabila salah satu anggota tim melakukan kesalahan. Atau mungkin...? Yah, sebaiknya kita tak perlu tahu lebih jauh. Mari kita lihat jalannya misi ini. Seluruh anggota tim sudah mengambil formasi masing-masing, termasuk Naruto.

Naruto memasang wajah kebingungan, "Ah... Eh...? Uh..? Ng..."

Tak perlu menunggu lama, seseorang datang. Kemungkinan besar dia adalah salah satu komplotan target yang sedang tim 7 cari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Disini berbahaya, apalagi bagimu."

"Ma... maaf, tuan. Saya... saya tersesat..."

"Hm? Pakaian yang kau kenakan itu..."

Naruto baru menyadari bahwa baju yang ia kenakan sangat mencolok, "Ah! A-anu, ini... sa... saya... saya terpisah dari rombongan festival kostum, lalu saya... terus berjalan hingga kesini..."

"..." Si pria memandang Naruto dengan pandangan curiga.

"Eh... A... apa saya terlihat... aneh..?" Naruto berkata dengan perasaan was-was, apalagi melihat ekspresi dari si pria. Namun, tiba-tiba si pria tersenyum mesum. Naruto ganti bergidik ngeri melihat senyum itu. Rasanya ia pernah melihatnya...

"Tidak. Justru kau terlihat sangat manis dengan pakaian itu. Ayo, ikut aku ke persembunyian... ehem, tempat beristirahat yang nyaman,"

"Eh? I... iya..."

"Tunggu dulu."

"Hah? A... ada apa?"

"Kau... perempuan? Atau laki-laki?"

"La... laki-laki, tuan," Naruto menjawab takut-takut. Senyum si pria bertambah lebar.

"Bagus. Hei, aku akan mengajarkan sebuah permainan. Antara kau dan aku. Kujamin kau akan senang," si pria tersenyum lagi dan kali ini tangannya meraba pantat Naruto. Sasuke sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar si pria dengan Shuriken Raksasanya, namun ditahan oleh Kakashi. Naruto diam saja, padahal hatinya takut luar biasa. _Permainan apa yang ia maksud? Apakah pembunuhan?_ Mungkin itu isi hati Naruto. Kakashi memberi tanda agar anggota tim 7 yang lain untuk mengikuti Naruto secara diam-diam.

**-Di Persembunyian Komplotan Penyelundup-**

Ternyata si pria punya 2 rekan dan keduanya laki-laki. Kedua orang itu sedang sibuk mengepak kardus-kardus berisi ramuan-ramuan ninja yang pasti diselundupkan. Kedua orang itu terlihat senang saat menyadari kedatangan Naruto.

"Mari kuperkenalkan teman-temanku. Yang memakai bandana hijau itu Kentaro, yang satunya Subaru. Sedangkan aku sendiri bernama Roku. Siapa namamu?"

"Nama saya... Naruto, tuan."

"Hm, bagus sekali. Oh, aku akan mengajarkan permainan yang tadi kujanjikan. Ayo, ikut aku," Roku menarik lengan Naruto dan membawanya menuju sebuah ruangan. Saat mereka sudah didalam, Roku mengunci pintu yang berfungsi sebagai satu-satunya tempat Naruto untuk lari. Naruto menelan ludah.

'_A... apa yang dia lakukan? Apa kami akan mulai... bertarung disini? Inikah permainan pertumpahan darah yang ia maksud? Dari postur tubuhnya, kemungkinanku untuk menang sangat kecil... Apa aku akan mati disini?'_ batin Naruto takut.

"Ma... maaf, saya ingin ke kamar kecil..."

"...Disini tidak ada kamar kecil. Pergilah keluar, tapi kau harus kembali lagi, mengerti?" Roku membuka kunci pintu dengan terpaksa.

"Iya, tuan," Naruto keluar dari ruangan itu dan juga keluar dari persembunyian pengap itu.

**-Di Luar-**

"Aaargh! Aku belum siap bertarung dengannya!" teriak Naruto saat ia berada jauh dari persembunyian itu.

Kita ke tim 7 lainnya dulu, yuk.

"Sensei, aku harus berbicara dengan Naruto. Jangan ada yang mengikutiku atau akan merasakan akibatnya!" Sasuke mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan kedua anggota tim 7 yang geleng-geleng kepala.

Sasuke segera menemui Naruto yang sedang sendirian ditengah hutan.

"Teme? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya, Dobe. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku hanya menenangkan diriku. Aku akan melakukan sebuah permainan dengan penyelundup itu. Mungkin aku akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dari tubuhku..."

'_yaitu nyawaku...'_ batin Naruto.

'_Naruto... AKAN MENYERAHKAN KEPERAWANANNYA? Aku... AKULAH YANG HARUS MENDAPATKANNYA!'_ Sasuke membatin marah. Yah saya tahu ini salah paham, tapi bukankah ini yang readers mau? Lemon, 'kan?

"Teme?"

"Aku... Akulah yang harus mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga dari tubuhmu itu! Naruto!"

"Apa?" Naruto membelalak kaget.

'_Kenapa... Sasuke menginginkan... nyawaku...?'_

Naruto lebih terkejut lagi saat Sasuke mendorongnya jatuh ketanah dan menciumi bibirnya dengan ganas dan penuh nafsu. Tak hanya sampai disitu, Sasuke membuka yukata Naruto dengan paksa dan mulai menjilat, menghisap, dan menggigit leher Naruto yang masih bersih dari tanda apapun. Tangannya masih bekerja memanja 'barang' kecil Naruto, dan memainkan nipple Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara desahan yang merangsang Sasuke untuk berbuat yang lebih jauh.

"Aakh... Teme... Apa yang... Uah!"

Kini Sasuke benar-benar membuat tubuh Naruto bersih dari kain yang menutupi kemolekan tubuhnya. Dengan menggunakan jarinya yang panjang dan dingin, Sasuke melebarkan lubang tempat keperawanan eh, keperjakaan... ah, dua-duanya sama saja! Yang pasti, disitulah Sasuke akan mengambil 'sesuatu yang berharga' dari tubuh Naruto. Sasuke agak kasihan mendengar jeritan Naruto setiap ia menambahkan jarinya. Namun, ia meneguhkan kembali keinginannya untuk mencegah Naruto melakukan apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan orang selain dirinya.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Naruto menjerit keras saat Sasuke memaksa untuk masuk kedalam rektum Naruto yang sempit. Bahkan air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Sa-Sasuke... _Ittai..!_ Berhenti...! Aaaaaaah!" Naruto kembali menjerit saat dirasanya sesuatu dalam dirinya bergesekan dengan sesuatu yang lain.

"Heh. kau tahu, Naruto? Bagian dalammu, terutama dinding yang 'memeluk' diriku ini benar-benar memanjakanku," kata Sasuke sambil mulai bergerak, menggesekkan kejantanannya dengan bagian dalam Naruto yang hangat.

"A-Aaaaah! Aaaaaaaah! Sakit..! S-sasukeeeee! Aaaaah!"

"Jangan menjerit. Kalau kau punya tenaga, gunakan untuk membuat desahan yang memanja telingaku, Dobe."

"Hiiii! Aaaaah! Aaah! Ah! Ahh! Uah! Uuh! Ah! Oh!"

"Bagus, seperti itu. Kuh! Sedikit lagi... Narutooo!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah~!" Naruto mendesah panjang saat dirasanya bagian dalam dirinya terkena semburan cairan hangat yang cukup banyak. Lengkingan suara Naruto terdengar seperti musik ditelinga Sasuke. Ia menikmati orgasmenya dan ia terus bergerak sampai orgasmenya berakhir.

"Sa-sasuke... Kalau kau menginginkan nyawaku... kenapa kau melakukan ini...?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, "...Nyawa? yang kau maksud 'sesuatu yang berharga' dari tubuhmu itu... bukan keperawananmu?"

"HAH? GYAAAAAA! AKU SUDAH TERNODAAA!"

"Naruto-Dobe."

"A-apa? Kau tidak akan melakukan itu lagi, 'kan?"

"Maafkan aku. Dan... aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku..."

"Kau apa?"

"...Aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku!"

"..."

"Dobe...?"

"...Kau bodoh, Teme."

"Hah?"

"Bukannya dengan mengambil keperawananku, aku sudah jadi milikmu...? Baka-Teme," kata Naruto dengan wajah merah.

"Jadi...?" Pertanyaan sasuke terjawab oleh senyum Naruto. Sasuke balas tersenyum dan memeluk Naruto yang juga balas memeluknya.

"Dunia milik berdua, dan misi dilupakan, eh? Sasuke?" Kakashi dan Sakura tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat Sasuke dan Naruto melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Naruto cepat-cepat memakai yukatanya yang agak robek akibat perbuatan Sasuke tadi.

"Se-sensei! Maaf!" Naruto cepat-cepat meminta maaf pada sang sensei.

"Tak apa. Misi sudah diambil alih oleh Anbu, dan dinyatakan gagal," Kakashi berkata lalu langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Misi Gagal, atau Berhasil, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mengerling jahil dan menunjukkan kantung berisi lembar-lembar foto yang... kalian pasti tahu.

**-END-**

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ancur, sumpriiiit!

Udah gaje, alur kecepetan, OOC, ada OC segala!

Nasib ketiga penyelundup gimana, ya?

Jadi nggantung gitu.

Biarin aja, deh! Yang penting SasuNaru bersatuuu!

REVIEW!

INGAK! INGAK! Add saya!

Sekali lagi,

REVIEW!

NO FLAME ALLOWED!


End file.
